The Joker Rising
by A. Elavira Belini
Summary: A strange turn of events, a mysterious baby is left on the front steps of Sunderland Orphan Asylum. He has only one name on the blanket which read Hadrian. The green eyed baby with a lightning bolt on his forehead grew to know that he was special but didn't know what yet. WBWL story Dark Harry and more...
1. Unexpected Turn of Events

Hi I am trying something new and seeing about posting here to but my main writing platform is on Wattpad which this story with another is published. Here is the first chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

A late and stormy night, a horse-faced women holding a bundle in her arms made her way to the grand staircase to the front doors of Sunderland Orphan Asylum. She finally took a look at her nephew she held in her arms. "For what it is worth, take care of yourself. I am sorry for what my sister did to you and wish the best for you" with a worry look she laid the baby on the top of the steps, the baby was still sleeping soundlessly even after the hour long drive. She gave one loud knock on the brass double doors and hurried off to her car. The women took one last look as she watched the door open and drove off not with a sense of guilt but sadness for what the boy would go through.

Four years later a young boy was running, he had bright startling green eyes and under his fringe of messy black hair was a lightning bolt scar, mere seconds ago this young boy pulled a prank on one the bullies at the orphanage. He knew full well what they were capable of being the main center of their bullying but couldn't resist the urge to do something.

The kids were not as welcoming to him as the few years went by, they started to fear him because strange things happened around him. But the bullying continued to get worse when someone caught him talking to a snake.

"You freak!" he hasn't hear that one before "you are in so much trouble!" the boy by the name of Micheal O'neil shouted.

"you all are so boring" the boy shouted back running out to the manor "can't come up with a new name for me."

Even at the age of four this boy has been able to do the unspeakable, cause lightning, wind, speak to snakes but also out smart a 10 year old bully. The instructors of the institute called him a prodigy, remembering everything he sees, hears or reads. Never really getting in trouble, he was a dear to all the adults but not so much with the other children there. He stopped just on the edge of the forest in the back of the manor the boys now advancing closer to him.

A hissing was heard close by the young boy had a smirk on his face as all of them palled at the sound. They each stopped weary of coming any closer as a boy screamed out and fell over. Some of the crew left with out a second thought. But not Michel and Jami, some how managed to catch the snake by the tail.

"Now what do we have here" Jami sniggerd to the boy "I think we should get the freakishness out of him and this would be something to start with."

The boy was left out of words this Racer Snake was uncommon to see but to the boy it was his only friend in this world. He was stuck, the thought of losing him would be devastating, but he watched in horror as Micheal lowered his foot over her. Slowly the boy lost control, a humongous, earth shattering wave of energy came crashing out. Sending both boys flying backwards probably braking bones in the processes as they landed hard a few meters away.

After making it to his snake and picked him up after finding him to still be alive and ran back to the manor no adult would believe him, all but one but the boy didn't know he was back. He also didn't know that someone was lurking around and felt the magic in the air.

"Hadrian! get down here now!" the matron yelled over the inter com the next morning. The boy got up and walked down to her office something he had to do ever since he accidentally turned one of his instructors hair blue. The adults though adored him they also was worried he did seem unnatural at times around the kids. "au there you are Hadrian Father Barbados is here and has requested to see you" the matron told him, to his horror Hadrian trudge his was to the mans office.

It wasn't pretty with them, the father would douse religious spew and beat him a lot for he unnatural gifts. Now Hadrian is sure he heard the story from the boys last night he was sure he would get another beating. "Rian my boy glad you could make it."

He never got his name right and Hadrian despised him for that but he didn't respond just sat in the chair. "your birthday is today yes? Five years now, how was the reading I gave you?" the man was annoying always had a smile painted on his face but never showed it in his eyes.

Hadrian just rolled his eyes, but gave no answer. "I see the lord is very displeased what did I hear you injured two kids with your unnatural abilities. I don't want to see you rebuking the gifts that I have given you young boy."

"Sir if I say I don't care I really don't care" Hadrian responded very coldly for a four year old. Being so prolific gave Hadrian some advantages than other kids his age. To some it just plain out terrified them. His screams at night sometimes didn't help either.

"I am only trying to help you get back to the light my boy. To the right side I see you are not wanting this help." the mas stood up and slowly walked over to to door making sure it was locked then turned to the boy "It seems I have to give you another lesson." he said at the boy sat in the chair waiting for the belt to hit him.

Kick, Belt, punch over and over again for the past couple minuets. Hadrian was now on the floor curled in on him self. "you ungrateful boy so unnatural and a freak no wonder why your parents abandoned you!" The man shouted to the boy repeatedly.

The man was frustrated as to teach the boy a lesson of not following gods work and then he paused. He is a freak he must remember it always, he took out his knife from his pocket. Slowly kneeling down in from of the battered boy almost unconscious, took his arm in his large hands and began his work.

A new scream, came out of the boy, he thrashed around, the man kept working. It was fast so fast, a new bound energy came sending the man off the young boy. He staggered to his feet his left arm bleeding profusely he looked over to the man who hadn't moved. To Hadrian's surprise the small knife he had used on the boy before stuck out of his chest. The man wasn't dead yet but in anger Hadrian had to finish it.

Lucky he was Ambidextrous Hadrian did his work on the man watching as he saw the light dim away in his eyes was when Hadrian smiled at the man died. Hadrian slowly made his way to his room grab what little he had and Zaro his snake they left once and for all.

As he left he had a though of the place burning but didn't dare to stay any longer. He walked till he came to a place to stay for the night, his arm now stopped bleeding he rinsed it off in a clearing. In the morning he continued one to a small town, unbeknownst to Hadrian he has been followed by some one watching him in wonder.

The man decided he found who he was looking for stopped the boy, "Young boy, May I ask where you are going?"

He stopped and turned towards the man Hadrian calmly said "no where I believe I am walking, I've got no where to go."

"Well it just so happened that I am looking for a student," the man said with a smile "You would be perfect."

"What is this place you speak of?"

"It is of an elite school, in a place unknown and unable to find it. You are taught a variety of subjects and uses. It could be a place to call home, there is nothing you would ever need to worry if money is concerned you would though have to go in front of a board but what I have seen no one would question you." the man explained "I see great things from you my boy."

"I only just turned five" Hadrian pointed out "how could I go to a undisclosed school with a stranger?"

"Sorry for my manners, I am Marche De Preis the headmaster of Morgana's school of Magicks and sorcery" He held out his hand and Hadrian taking it with a twisted smile.

"Hadrian" the man gave a quizzical look and Hadrian said "I do not know my families name but I never knew them so I never bothered to ask."

"In that case Hadrian I will be willing to accept you into my family and my school" he said "what do you say?"

Without a hesitation Hadrian agreed, in a second latter Marche took out a stone and the two were whisked away, vanishing from sight.


	2. A Home

Hadrian was brought to the front entrance of a grand old castle, larger than anything he had ever seen. Seven grand floors with a large dungeon presumably, he followed the man through the main hall going through each stair case as he listed things about the school.

"First floor is mainly the entrance hall and dining hall. Second floor through the fourth floor are classrooms, the fifth and sixth floor are the sleeping quarters for students. The seventh floor is where students can train practice or otherwise socialize. The library is located on the seventh floor as well." The man states as they traveled through to castle "now you are quite young but your powers are great for your age. you will start lessons immediately though I have other plans for you." They stopped at a painting of a lady with long thick black hair going past her waist. "Good morning Lady Morgana I have met someone who you would like to meet."

Hadrian stepped forward to face the painting, his bright green eyes stared at her with no emotion in them. "mmm I can feel the magic in him. He is strong for his age. What made him so you found him?" a soft voice came from the painting.

"My Lady I have seen with my own eyes, this is the heir we have been waiting for. Even though he wasn't in control he mercilessly killed a man who beat him and all in the same day burned the building and all those in it without a faze of worry. And I am aware you once knew of a Parseltongue ? He is too, his snake is here as well."

"Well you seem quite right in deed may I meet your snake?"

Hadrian nodded and in Parseltongue spoke and a Tiger snake appeared from around his waist "awe a powerful snake indeed a Tiger snake, you my boy will be one to reckon with."

"Thank you miss" Hadrian responded and his snake did what a snake could to nod in respect as well. Taking the boy in one last time the painting then went back to the man.

"What are your plans now?"

"Well Hadrian what would you say if I adopted you. I know we just met but you will stay here learning all the lessons by the professors and me, you won't technically be a student but free reigns of everything here." The man looked down at the boy, who showed him the first emotion he ever saw in the boy, shock "what do you say?"

Coming out of his stupor the boy smiled a genuine smile and said "I would be honored."

"It is well we will finalize everything in the morning now let's get you some food and time to rest, my son" the man said to which Hadrian agree full heartedly.

Somewhere in Scotland

A tired mother sat with her son looking through a photo album. They just got over a birthday party for her son Micheal. They wanted everything perfect but there was something missing, Micheal even noticed. But soon that thought went through their mind just as fast as it left. It did come back when they flipped to a small picture of two babies.

Confused she took it out, one was definitely Micheal with his hazel eyes, and the other had bright green eyes like her own. "James!" she shouted to her husband.

"Yes Lily flower?" a black messy hair, man came out of the kitchen.

"Did we have twins?" she asked to show him the photo, he took it in his hands, his face paled to a shade of ghost white.

"We did how could I have forgotten?" James asked the worried Lily.

"That would be me" an elderly man stepped out of the kitchen "the night Voldemort attacked the twins Hadrian was left with utterly no core when I went in before you got there, it was Micheal with the scar and the strongest magical core I knew he was the chosen one. Now about Hadrian I took it as my duty to make sure he is safe. I placed him with your sister Lily. I am sorry for it but it is better in case he gets jealous. Your memories would come back on the boys 11th birthday when he comes to Hogwarts. Micheal needs to be ready for his return and needs no interruptions."

"But I am missing his first of everything" Lily said on the brink of tears.

"I am truly sorry I did it before you all woke up and came in. I have been told he likes to read." The man pointed out which got a hurtful smile from the mother "you will get him back I promise and from there you can make it up to him, you are his parents after all he will forgive you ."

"Your right but Micheal he should know about his brother" James said confused as to why all this happened. "He's not a squib is he?"

"No not entirely with school it will grow but it is very weak compared to Micheal." James nodded at this "on telling Micheal wait till the right time he needs to focus on training."

They both silently nodded to the old man as he took his leave. Lily had tears going down her face, wondering how much Hadrian is going to hate them in the end. Her sister was a muggle who hated her and her husband more. Would she really take in Hadrian?

James was also crying because he missed getting to teach him to fly a broom, to hear his laugh, a proper childhood with his brother. He will make it up to him once he turns 11. It is only six years away. But so much time would have passed, what was Dumbledore thinking? Ripping apart a family without our knowledge let alone blocking our memories of our oldest son.

Soon all three Potters turned in for the night both adults dreaming of seeing Hadrian once again now fully realizing that was what has been missing for five years.


	3. Hadrian Paire

For Hadrian the last five years went fast, he was an excellent student, duller, son and heir at his father's side. The adoption to Hadrian was his first gift since none was given to him at the orphanage. He enjoyed his new life and home. The castle was huge and by the age of eight Hadrian knew every passage way and secret corridors in the entire castle and had by now read most of the Large library on the seventh floor.

Today he was on his way to a lesson with Professor Rowle. He was finishing his lessons on Blood Magic and then after he had lessons with a painting. Yes it sounds funny, it was at first but there are not a lot of people in the world who currently speak parseltongue let alone the magic part of it.

"Good evening, Mr. Paire" Mr. Rowle greeted him as he strode into his office.

"Good evening professor" He said as he sat down in front of his teacher.

"Okay well let's get started, you have finished the readings?" He asked Hadrian even though he already knew the answer.

"Are you kidding I must have read it five times before you even taught it to me, but I did again as a light read." Hadrian responded to him which made him laugh.

"I do wonder what you read that isn't light to you." He said taking out the test "now you may begin and that will finish this topic."

Hadrian smiled and nodded as he started on the quiz which has an excellent memory and finished the quiz in ten minutes. Which wasn't surprising and got a hundred percent on it. "Very good Mr. Paire, excellent now go ahead and pick up the book on necromancy and read through that once again as I assume you've read it by now."

"Yes sir" Hadrian blushed since he has read that book many times "thank you Professor." With a short talk he said his goodbyes and headed off to his next lesson with Salazar Slytherin.

It is interesting how the four founders of Hogwarts have a painting here, but Morgana made sure since they were somewhat close to her in her days and also influenced her to open her own school 10 years after them as an elite school.

Hadrian having been here now for five long years is close to them four with them also being instructors of his. Godric taught him about dulling techniques and weaponry, Helga taught him more on cooking and the fine arts of dancing, Rowena taught him on languages of old and current with a reading list longer than ten students list combined. Which Hadrian read them all within a month and she would then quiz him in various languages. Salazar helped him more on Lagilemency and Occlumency with Parseltongue and Magic.

Contrary to belief Parslemagic is more on the healing side of things. There aren't a lot of curses that have survived but is stronger magic than normal kinds. Hadrian made it to the painting and entered the wards of the painting for his lesson. They devised a place for him to actually some into the painting to practice the spells without damage to anything.

An hour later Hadrian made his way to the library to get all the books for his next lessons. "Hey Harry!" a familiar voice called to him.

Hadrian turned to his long time friend Marcus Flint who was in his first year at Riker's which is another name for the school. They are about the same age and meet when he got lost and Hadrian helped him find his way to his class.

"Marcus how's it going?" He asked as they made their way to the large index to get the books.

"Good glad classes started up again I was getting a bit bored. How's Rosa?"

"She's good out slithering around getting food I suppose" He told Marcus about his snake which he never seemed to bother him while others wouldn't dare to mention her name.

"How many is it this time Adrian?" Marcus asked as the pile kept growing

"Oh about 25 this time five of them are for me though."

"And I thought you have read everything already."

"Shut it I have not but I have already read more than half of these years ago." Hadrian said with a glare.

"Well then need help with these?"

"You don't have class do you?"

"Nope finished early" Hadrian nodded and they each took the stack of books to Hadrian's room which was in the private quarters of the Headmaster his adopted father.

"What is your dad planning for your birthday this year?"

"Don't know entirely but I think I heard him mention a dulling match with him and some time with me. But it would be fun if you could be there but I haven't really seen my father in a month now with him out recruiting new students."

Marcus nodded knowing Hadrian missed him during this time of year. "Here I got you something" Marcus pulled out a two matching serpent necklaces "its a two way mirror I got one of the Professors to help, but it is so we can talk to each other when I am not here or vise versa"

"Awesome! thanks" Hadrian said excitedly taking one and putting it on.

They talked about their days all until the portrait to the private quarter opened. "Hadrian!" it was Marche.

Both boys exited Hadrian's room to where his father shouted from "oh there you, good evening Mr. Flint."

"Evening Headmaster" He responded "Happy Birthday Harry see ya tomorrow."

"See ya thanks for the gift" he shouted to his friend as he left and then turned towards his father "so what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well even for your birthday I found some information I need to tell you but for now that can wait let's go out for some fun, what would you like to do?"

"mm Qudditch sounds exciting" Hadrian responded with.

"And that is where we will go for tonight" His father said as he wrapped an arm around him and they apparate away to the world cup for Hadrian's birthday.


	4. Emotions

They appeared in a small booth where a tired old man sat "good evening sir" Hadrian's father said while they walked up.

"Evening, here for the world cup?" his father nodded with a smile and a huge grin on Hadrian's face. He doesn't really get to act like a kid at the school, it is one of its rules the students are tough and a duel to the death happens quite frequently. He loves it for Hadrian. It lets his anger go, because his father said emotions are everything to being human.

"Right you are enjoying the game!" the man said giving them a portkey, in a couple of seconds they were risked away to a large field. Filled with thousands of people all in different colors, laughter and jokes were being shared.

"Alright son welcome to your first game, let's go find my booth." Hadrian was in shock he hasn't seen anything like this, sure he loves the game playing Quidditch and Death-Quidditch at the school with students. But the world cup is something different to experience.

"Father who is playing today?" he asked as they made their way to the stadium.

"Canada and Scotland. Should be an interesting game." his father said "Au here we are our booth. No matter what, the Paire's always have a booth."

The game started right after they got some food ordered, the two teams came out. the snitch was released and the quaffle was in the air. The game has begun. Father and son enjoyed the night laughing and talking. It was a long game of about 2 hours with Canada and Scotland's seekers neck in neck going for the snitch and...and... "Canada wins with 270 points!" the announcer shouted the crowds either cheered or booed at the end game. But all in all Hadrian had a spectacular night.

"Thank you father. This is one night to remember."

"awe anything for your birthday son" he said picking Hadrian up and putting him on his shoulder "you know you are getting quite a big young man." He laughed as his father tickled him.

"Stop I concede" Hadrian said in a fit of laughter trying to breath.

"Alright Alri- '' His name was called from somewhere in the crowds. He hastily put Hadrian down and held him close by to him. It's not quite often for him to be recognized in a crowd especially with his job.

"Marche" a short man came out of the crowd to them. He had on black robes, and a small hat in his hands. "It has been far too long."

"Indeed it has" his father responded all tensed up "what can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing it is glad to see you out and about" the man looked down and saw Hadrian his bright green eyes and messy black hair. "Well if you look who it is," the man noticed the eyes oh they looked just like an associate and the hair oh it looked so much like. He couldn't place who but it was a spitting image but younger. "I am sorry but have we met before?"

"No sir" Hadrian responded with caution.

"Well we must be going." His father eagerly said and with a quick goodbye the two left to a small town in Scotland.

"Hadrian, I have to tell you something." His father said leading them to a lively pub. They sat in a booth in the corner of the pub, and two butter beers came to them. "Now I want to tell you this before you find out on your own. And I know you have always asked me what I mean. When I say heir but first I need to tell you. You have a family Hadrian, have you heard of the Boy-Who-Lived?" Hadrian nodded "well they are your family. He is your twin you are a Potter." Once he said this the room got drastically cold. He knew what was to come "Hadrian Marche Parie! I know you are wondering why they left you and your probably mad but do not turn your emotions off. Do you hear me?"

The room got significantly warmer and Hadrian said "sorry father, but what I went through for the first five years were horrible."

He knew what he went through the carved words on his arms never went away. "I know but it wasn't entirely their fault your aunt and uncle put you in the orphanage. You will always be my son."

"I know father." Hadrian responded quietly but with a smile. He leaned in and gave him a hug, which lasted for a couple minutes.

"Now, you are very important to my son, not only my heir but-" an explosion sound outside screams sounded everywhere, it was always calm before the storm.

His father didn't get to finish, everyone was in panic. Hogsmeade was under attack.

Somewhere not so far away...

"Dumbledore you wish to speak to us?" Lily and James came into his office at Hogwarts

"Yes do have a seat. I know you both are excited to see your son but I have some terrible news." The parents have been excited to have a family back together, and now worried beyond belief. "I have recently come to the knowledge that Petunia didn't keep Hadrian like she has been telling me. He was placed in an orphanage, but that's not only what I found out."

They were devastated. What could be worse, he has been raised unloved without knowing who his parents are. Dumbledore pulled out a small picture, a muggle kind of a young boy sitting in the grass holding a book and a snake curled up around him. His smile was bright but not as bright as his green eyes filled with intelligence and emotion. He looked so much like James a spitting image but he had Lily's green eyes just brighter much brighter. There was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and a mop of messy black hair.

"This was a picture taken I found in his records five years ago" Dumbledore said with a saddening voice "I'm sorry but I was too late" the parents looked up tears in their eyes "the orphanage burnt down 5 years ago after this photo was taken. There were no survivors."

"You mean he... he's...dead?" Lily said sobbing in to her husband who was also crying by now.

"Yes I'm afraid so Lily. I do take full responsibility for not believing Petunia's lies for so long" Dumbledore apologized. They now know their family would never be whole once again, they sat silently in the office crying. Lily held the photo like a lifeline.

Then the door flung opened "there's an attack at Hogsmeade" McGonagall said.

"I will go there right away. Lily and James you are free to stay as long as you need I am truly sorry for your loss." and with that he left the two devastated parents in his office.

Back at Hogsmeade

"Hadrian get back to the castle" His father pleaded

"No I'm not going to leave you" Hadrian couldn't leave his only family he has ever known

"They're here for you son please" Hadrian couldn't understand why people wanted him. His father knew he wasn't going to leave his side so he took his son's hand and ran out to get home. A full war was going on outside, the two ducked and ran as curses were flying around. They almost made it when.

"Hadrian dear we found you at last." the man from before smiled at them, they were surrounded by now. "come and no one would get hurt."

"No, you can't do this he is just a boy" His father shouted but only got laughs.

"You think destiny has a choice, he is the one who took our lord from us. He will be ours" the man said "I am glad that you found him taught him a lot I bet."

Only Hadrian's father noticed but the surrounding area got cold and thick "Hadrian stay in control, remember Rosa" his father tried to get Hadrian to calm down, he knew he hated emotions but they were the only things he kept him sane. They all laughed, not truly understanding what they were getting into. The air got thicker and unnaturally cold.

By this time the aurors and the order members were making their way through the battle to where a large group surrounded around a father and son. The closer they got the harder it was for them to breath, there was a lot of magic in the air it was almost tangible. The cold of it seeped into their bones.

"let him go we will spare you Marche for all the hard work you did for the boy. He will be a force to reckon with dear friend."

"You are no friend of mine. He is just a child-"

"A child" more laughter sprung about "he is the most powerful one and heir there is no child left. Say goodbye."

All wands raised and took am before the others got there to try and stop what was inevitable. Killing curses and strong powerful curses from the dark arts fired and landed on one person, the father. He fell to the ground, everything seemed to stop the air froze. Everyone was watching now the battle stopped. "Dad!" was all that was heard from the boy adults all over who were watching was crying. They felt the pain of the boy from just his scream.

The boy fell beside his father crying, it hurt so much. The emotions were so much seeing his only one who cared for him dead. Hadrian let out the last of his emotions, the wave of magic came it was suffocating to say the least. In a split second everyone was sent flying back, the ones around the boy died instantly while others away were knocked out.

No one ever saw the boy again, but knew he wouldn't be the same after that night.


	5. Some Time Later

A man strode down the Alley on a bright sunny day, his blond hair flowing behind him. A smug look on his face, imagining what kind of torture to use on the one who if following him. He knew from the moment he stepped out on to Diagon Alley.

Calmly he was walking into a dead end alleyway, thinking how carelessly his watcher was being. He turned around ready for an attack. 'A child' he thought as moments latter when a figure came around the corner, 'this is to simple' the man thought as he fired "Diffindo!"

A beam of blue shot out of the man's wand straight at the young man before him. who merely sidestepped the beam and laughed. The laugh sent shivers down the man's spine and spurred him to kill this second man as quick as possible rather than take him alive, which sadly was his original plan.

"Explidra! Reducto! Diffindo! Flamma!" he shot off several curses all at once but none hit the young man. No Unforgivables yet because they would undoubtedly attract the attention of the Ministry.

The young man bored of the man's incompetence pulled out a short knife and threw it. The man's eyes widened as the knife hit its target. In shock he looked down to see a black handle protruding from his chest.

Hit became harder to breath as seconds wore on, as blood quickly filled up his lung, and reduced his capacity to breath in air.

His grey eyes flashed as the thought of dying came close in his last act, pulled out a illegal dagger out of his cane. The dagger is only illegal due to all the poisons it had been dipped in. He lunged forward with a knife still in his lung and attempted to stab the young man, but missed when he took a step back .

The young man's face was concealed under a dark hood you could feel the intensity of the young man's eyes. As the first man slowly breathed in did he take his hood off. Jet-black, sort and messy, startling green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

The man's breath hitched...

_Pathetic..._

The young man pulled out his ornate knife from Lucius Malfoy's chest and wiped off the blood on Malfoy's expensive looking robes.

'Such a waste,' he thought of the robes.

He finished off by cutting a smile across his face just like he has done countless times before, his thinking. 'They need to smile more.' watching him take his last breath. The young man then reached into his robes and threw his calling card onto Malfoy's dead corpse, before disappearing with a pop.

His calling card was a two in one, from one ear to the other he cut a smile of sorts into their faces as they took their last breath. The actual card in itself was similar to a normal deck of cards but you'd realize it was very different from regular cards.

It was signed,' Joker.' The joker's face was distorted into a sadistic grin much like the one he carves. The Joker was surrounded by several dangerous-looking knives. Each one was a dark maroon both the blade and its handle. The knives themselves looked to be painted, but if you look closer you would realize it wasn't paint. It was blood...

Murder in the Alley!

By Rita Skeeter

Yesterday morning, Aurors were dispatched to an alley branching off Diagon Alley. The Ministry picked up signs barely legal magic being used, when they arrived, the scene they found was horrific.

The body of Lucius Malfoy laid in a pool of his own blood. A cut smile from one end of his face to another. Yep, the Joker stoke again folks. A card was also left nearby, signed by the 'Joker.' It seems the Joker murdered Mr. Malfoy for whatever reason it may be.

Minister Fudge had this to say on the murder; "whoever is this Joker will be punished heavily. Lucius malfoy was an outstanding man who donated to charities for victims of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and attended many Ministry events! we will do whatever was can to avenge Lucius Malfoy and all those who have died by the hands of this 'Joker.' I offer my condolences to the Malfoy family for their loss of an upstanding father and husband."

However, when the Aurors searched Mr. Malfoy's robes they had found a white mask in his pocket! A Death Eater mask!

The question now is whether the mask belongs to him or if it was planted there by the Joker. The Ministry is looking into it now.

Mr. Malfoy is a dear friend to Minister Fudge so what'll happen if it is true. He was a servant of You-Know-Who.

Somewhere in London

A young man burst through the door, he was dressed in black. He strode over to a couch in a fairly large apartment, where he took off his robes, revealing a mop of short messy black hair and a pair of smoldering green eyes. He ran his hand through his hair lifting his hair showing his lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Underneath he had on a leather vest made from the finest material which matched his leather boots. He also had on a pair of black skinny jeans of the same color as the rest of his clothing. Following that he reached his hand up to his covered face and removed a special mask the was silver in color, made the shape of a smiling Joker whose grin looked plain _evil_. One might say it was the face of the devil's.

After removing his mask he unstrapped a plethora of things that were concealed on his body. Off cam a pair of black short swords several knives two daggers with curved blades, several potions that were strapped to his belt. And finally a deck of cards that all has his symbol on it: a Joker. Even the cards were considered weapons by his classmates, many of whom were in the same line of work.

The deck was charmed cards that could be used like a throwing knife. That is the cards could be thrown and could cut through flesh like a knife through butter. He himself had charmed then to take the appearance of playing muggle cards with his symbol and was quite proud of his work.

The Joker had come back to his unpalatable home that he shared with his friend Marcus, after another successful job. His bank account had also "suddenly" increased by several million pounds. He was very satisfied with his job. After all, it is not everyday that one worked as an assassin for governments around the world and for very private rich people. His last job, the one he just got back from, was to "erase" the newest drug to arise in Cuba and the US government were more than happy to provide him with luxuries to keep his silence when he finished.

As he finished, he stepped into the bath that a house elf had prepared for him and relaxed some. Several hours later he got up out of the bath and dried himself. Once he was dried off he put on his clothes, starting with a loose black shirt, his vest, the black pants and boots. His weapons were close by as always.

He headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat when the door swung with a tired Marcus stepping through. "Hey Hadrian, I just got some who wants to off a wizard the time paying in galleons" He said dropping a large pizza on the counter.

They were the perfect team, Hadrian specialized in all forms but mostly assassinations, stealth, and recovery missions, Marcus was the opposite with reconnaissance, spying and information gathering missions. Marcus was also the only one who stood by Hadrian when he lost his dad, if it weren't for him he would have completely lost control.

"Who did you get this time?" He said pulling out two plates so they could eat.

"It's an old lady offering 600,000 galleons for Bellatrix Lestrange. She just escaped from Azkaban. "As they dug into the pizza, Hadrian's eyes widened. "Ya I know."

"Well this will be exciting" he said as he was thinking. _The _Bellatrix Lestrange! The right hand women of the Dark Lord Voldemort! Finding her will be easy. "Hey did you get the daily prophet?"

"Ya got it here" Marcus replied with a mouth full of pizza. "I also got Rosa something to."

"Right" he looked disgusted at the rat Marcus brought out. He called for Rosa and she came ready for a feast which Marcus happily gave her. He shook his head at the scene laughing as Marcus tried to play with her and she was cursing at him but of course he didn't know.

"She's making fun of me isn't she?" He asked, making a mocking face.

Hadrian responded with a "yes."


	6. A Lone Figure

In a blissful morning Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk pondering the last four years of Micheal at Hogwarts. He plopped one of his precious lemon drops into his mouth.

Through all the adventures Micheal escaped from Tom or one of his servants by sheer luck. 'where have I gone wrong?' Albus silently asked himself. Micheal was supposed to be the savior of the Wizarding World and yet his magic was only a tiny bit stronger than the average first year. In comparison he was only a tiny bit more powerful than a pureblood first year, he is now a fourth year.

Perhaps...No it couldn't be could it?

Perhaps Hadrian Potter was the Real Boy-Who-Lived not Micheal. Perhaps the lightning bolt scar on Hadrian's forehead was the mark of Voldemort. But no. Hadrian Potter died in the orphanage 9 almost 10 years ago.

His mind suddenly went to the young boy he saw four years ago in the last attack at Hogsmeade. They were after him calling the heir, that couldn't be him. but there was so much power in the boy, it was suffocating. Albus admitted that he has never felt that much before in his long life. There was no proof that Hadrian either died or lived.

In the silence of his office he sat thinking about Michael and it being this year's first Hogsmeade weekend.

Students were all excited, even thought there is a masked murder on the lose and Death Eaters out. Voldemort somewhere out there too. But the students were excited. Three lone students however, were not.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione Granger asked.

"Yes, I am quite sure, Ms. Granger. the kids need to get out and relieve their stress. I have The Order and Aurors to patrol the town."

The Golden Trio as they were known, Micheal Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, headed out of the Headmasters office to rejoin their classmates in line to leave the school.

The three went to have a good time, Micheal being a huge stuck up as he is treated like a king everywhere he goes. It was calm but they always attack when it's calm.

Somewhere in London

"Hey Hadrian got word there is a raid happening, you're not going to believe where it is" Marcus came into the library Hadrian had to have. He looked up from his book "Hogsmeade."

"Spectacular." Hadrian set his book down to get ready to leave "Your coming with."

"What really?" Marcus lit up only once did he get to see Hadrian "and Rosa I bet." Hadrian smiled and nodded.

"She was the one that killed my father that somehow lived and also broke out of Azkaban" He said "grab your cloak and lets go."

They each grabbed their weapons and then their cloak. The cloak was special in the sense of the charm, which concealed their faces from anyone looking in. It was also resistant to the weather, and all minor curses. Once they both were ready they left the comforting confines of their magically enlarged apartment and apparated to the shrieking shack, under the mask of Hadrian a sinister and hopeful grin was on his face.

They waited around for about a week till Marcus heard of this in Hogsmeade. Marcus and Rosa waited up top the hill watching their friend and master do his work. Marcus never got mad he knew what Hadrian is capable of and what he couldn't do. Let his emotions fall. It was hard for him and Marcus had to stay with him, and Rosa on certain times to keep him sane. And today is one of them. Hadrian made sure she was in Azkaban and now three years later she escaped now she needed to be repaid the debt.

Rosa though complained that it was not fair for Hadrian to have fun without her but listened when he promised her at least one arm depending how he was killed. Even as hard as Hadrian had with controlling his powers he had to keep to codes to stay himself all the time.

In the town the students all ran to safety behind the gates in Hogwarts but were too scared to leave so they watched. The Order members and Aurors all fought but soon realized who was there. The lead Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange stood, she cackled her insane laugh, and shot off random curses. Within fifteen seconds Five people were dead.

"Ickle baby Potter, where are you?" she sang out as the rest of the Death Eaters slowly advanced. The townsfolk began to run the other way, screaming their heads off. Micheal in a typically arrogant manner, strode forwards.

"I'm here!" he declared flippantly.

Lestrange, in response, laughed, causing Micheal to wince from her shrill.

"So baby Potter thinks he can play with grown ups?" She yelled back and fired a Crucio. which struck Micheal in the chest. The unfortunate Micheal fell immediately and succumbed to its painful effects. "Music to my ears," Bellatrix sighed out as Micheal continued to scream.

No matter what curse they threw at the Death Eaters they continued to march on. "Bombards!" a man yelled, the curse streaked and smacked into A Death Eater's head. His companions were showered in a rain of blood and brains, they continued as if a curse hadn't blown up their comrade's head. But then something surprising but terrifying happened, the headless Death Eater picked up its body and brandished its want, continuing to advance forward.

They all stared in shock at the moving corpse. "They're zombies!" a man shouted in fear. They are similar, but intrinsically distinct from a . Inferi are created through the magical branch of called , which is the art of raising the dead. The spells used to reanimate the corpse are complex. zombies are a form of Necromancy. While the students of Hogwarts would learn about them, they would not expect to meet them walking down the streets of Hogsmeade but here we are. The Zombie had no mind of its own, but they can take more complex orders than Inferi. If the corpse was a witch or wizard they could also do spells which makes them more dangerous. Zombies are a lot harder to stop but can be either bludgeoned to pieces or melted down.

Dumbledore was shocked at how Voldemort managed to get a mast Necromancer since they are hard to come by. Dumbledore then ordered to find the Necromancer and the rest to fire off certain curses only. Dumbledore then fired off a nonverbal, and hit by the scorching fire burned the first in line to a pile of bones.

By now the villagers and students, except for the Golden Trio of course) were evacuated. Soon the attacking forces were forced to retreat into Hogwarts. The gate slammed and shut, and the advancing Death Eaters suddenly stood at attention.

The two sided stared each other down. Bellatrix now joined the army of Zombies. they pulled in unison to begin the wand movements of the killing curse. "Avada-"

Boom!

The rear flank of the Death Eaters was suddenly torn apart from the blast. All present turned to look at the source that caused the explosion. Everyone was shocked when a lone figure emerged from the smoke. It seemed that a third side had now joined the war.


	7. A Welcome for the Joker

They arrived with a pop at the old decrepit house. He brushed off the dust that landed on him and then saw Marcus do the same. Rosa was cursing at the way of travelling, '_You good for nothing, vile piece of travel!" _Hadrian rolled his eyes at Rosa and hissed back.

'_If you don't like to travel with me then don't come next time.' _She looked up at him and did the best glare a snake could do.

'_Master, I just hate that kind of travel as much as you hate rats.' _To this Hadrian paled at the idea of rats and shuddered.

"As I enjoy seeing you two bicker. Which I presume you were but we have a job to do." Marcus pointed out and then asked "what is your plan of action?"

"Well as much as it will pain you too I want you to watch till I do what I want to do. Rosa you can have a feast with those I killed. Once I say my line you may come and join if you wish. As I am thinking this is where I finally get to see my true family who abandoned me so I will need your guys' help." He told them to which they both nodded knowing what they had to do.

They all walked out of the building, taking in the cool air, the Joker mask in place once again ready for a fun fight. They looked down and saw that instead of actually decent Death Eaters there were Zombies in Death Eater garb. That meant a Necromancer was nearby.

Now here is the dilemma "should I hunt down the Necromancer or should I get Lestrange? on one hand I wouldn't have to deal with them. On the other hand the pathetic Order members might think I was an enemy or worse. What do you say? "

"Well I would say Lestrange I need a new set of full ingredients for potions, and a few other things" Marcus said

"Really Marcus?" Hadrian shocked his head.

_'I can get more food ' _ Rosa answered

"You two are impossible. Keep a watch out join me when you'd like." For him the mission came first which means only Lestrange.

Many people misunderstand the Joker to think of an evil unpleasant person but he is a good person just having a hard time with his emotions. Manly caused by the years of suffering. Never knowing he had a family. Forgotten and left behind. He was crazy? At times. Cold? Yes. Cruel? most of the time, but not totally evil. Not yet anyways.

"The time for fun.." he said with a killer gleam in his eyes. He is known for more of the Muggle world and in the Wizarding World he is but a whisper, who could always get its target, that is if you can hire his services.

With a flick of the wand a giant red beam soared towards those unknowing undead. He apparated on top of a building, with his wand as his side looking down below. This may seam of a surprise but this was his stance, made him even more ferocious without doing much. The onlookers looked up in awe at him. The Joker smiled to himself as the Hogwarts students and order members were dumbstruck as his arrival.

Questions flew out around the residence watching the scene play out. McGonagall asked "Albus! Who is that?"

With a clear shrug "we can only hope, Minerva, he is a friend."

The Joker stood atop the building watching the people below him. He locked eyes with his target and said in a deep voice, "Bellatrix Lestrange. Your time is up. I come here on behalf of the words of Satan, who seeks your soul. May you burn in hell for your crimes against humanity." He wasn't personally involved in religion, but his childhood never truly left him. He just couldn't resist saying something as scary as that, and besides it increased his wonderful reputation.

The air filled with magic once again just as four years ago, Dumbledore recognized his presence. In a blink of an eye he was behind Lestrange, his wand raised.

"Diffindo!" he said calmly and the beam of light smashed into her back. She did already have her shield up that took up the brute of the attack. Although a gash appeared on the back of her robes. Blood spilled out and she went flying into the sides of the Zombies knocking over a good few of them.

Joker stood there waiting for her to get up. His blood was boiling with excitement and hatred and the adrenaline was pumping faster and faster but he tried not to show too much of it. "C'mon Lestrange, get up," he said with an annoyance feel.

It responded with a growl and slowly picked herself up; with her wand fixed her dislocated arm. 'How dare he,' she thought as her eyes slitted in anger.

Unfortunately the Joker wasn't paying attention to the Zombies. Two of them fired off destructive spells, seeing this he ducked as the two collided together sending him aside. Which he landed perfectly on the feet. Concentrating, he opened his eyes, both of his hands were covered in a blue color of fire.

At this on top of the hill this was their que to come down from where they watched.

The joker sent the fire towards the two zombies and they blew up into pieces. He found out at a young age at the school that if he focused on something he could control his magic and all those around him would create fire no one had seen in ages. Burns instantly anything in its way unable to stop it, only if he wanted it to stop.

And so he set the fire loose, and focused back on Lestrange who by now fired the Killing curse which he sidestepped, almost too easy. A vivid stream of light cascaded out of his wand straight to Lestrange. Who had her shield up but was no match to it with the power of the curse he put out. It would've hit her knocking her out but one of the Zombies dove in front taking it as its maximum. The said Zombie blew up by the sheer power of the stunning curse.

Bellatrix thanked her Lord for allowing her to take the lead for today, to be able to fight a worthy and powerful opponent.

The two then stared at each other, the Zombies ceased their fight and made a makeshift ring around the two. The onlookers watched safe within the confines of Hogwarts. Another minute passed. The next moment, the two sprung into magical combat.

Lestrange cursed as she saw the enormous beam heading her way. So far she has only used the Unforgivables and nothing more which was getting boring for the Joker. At the last second she dived missing the beam.

The Joker let loose a cold laugh "what, does the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange only know Unforgivables? I know kids who could do better than that!" He taunted.

In response she took a 180 degree change "well." she said "you are a very good duelist. How would you like to join my master? I'm sure he would be very pleased if you joined us."

"No thanks, I don't think he could even afford me" he responded "and plus I don't bow down before hypocritical fools."

She questioned him "Hypocritical?"

"Oh" he laughed "it seems even the most loyal servants servants don't know his true heritage, Hu? He is always boasting about how he is a descendant of Slytherin, but have you ever wondered who is on the other side of his family tree?" pausing for the dramatic appeal "Perhaps it is a purblood. After all no one else would be this hateful towards muggles, muggleborns, and halfbloods! But alas," He paused again "that is not true! his father was a muggle! And you people serve a halfblood, all while spouting rubbish about pureblood supremacy!"

Lestrange then let out an ear piercing shriek. "That's a lie! My master is not a filthy halfblood! It's not true!"

"Well, allow me to give you a brief lesson in history. Tom Marvolo Riddle Born December 31,1926. The only child and son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle, a muggle from the town of Little Hangleton. Riddle was raised in the Muggle-run orphanage after his father abandoned his new family on the streets, and his mother died moments after giving birth to and naming him after his father and maternal grandfather, who was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Riddle began attending in 1938 and was sorted into Slytherin house. Made prefect in '42, won a medal for "special Services" to the school mainly by framing Rubeus Hagrid for opening the Chamber of Secrets. Made head boy in '44 and created the first group of Death Eaters. Graduated on top of his class in '45. Great things were expected but worked at Borgin and Burke's, In '56 the first Death Eaters were created! Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber, Nott Sr., and Rosier were among the first to join. And finally the most damning evidence!" He paused and raised his wand, he traced out the name Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air, with a flick of his wrist rearranged themselves. Lestrange watched with her full attention as the name turned in to "I am Lord Voldemort."

She stared in shock as it was revealed she has been following a halfblood. Unfortunately for her she was interrupted by the teacher who gave her the history lesson.

"Anyway it matters not, since you will not live long enough to do anything about it." He sent two cards flying towards her too fast to see, the Joker smile was cut into her face, a painted smile of blood ran down her face with his magic suffocated her, she breathed her last breath.

As soon as she was dead his fire ceased burning, the Zombie Death Eater fell in heaps on the ground.. Joker stood there, his eyes looking like an owl's and blinked several times 'what that she- ... no way. Lestrange was the necromancer the entire time?!'


End file.
